


Uma Sala de Funcionários Pode Ser Um Bom Lugar

by plimmm



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Desquarentena, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plimmm/pseuds/plimmm
Summary: Fanfic feita para o desafio da Desquarentena, em que Kaylene e Pedrita se isolam no apocalipse dragão.
Relationships: Kaylene / Pedrita
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A primeira vez que Kaylene tinha posto os olhos na figura de Pedrita, que tropeçava nos próprios pés ao seguir a sombra de Valquíria, pensou: "que patética", e, apesar de não admitir, não pôde desviar o olhar, e dessa vez nem tentaria. Percebeu a mulher curvada e assustada adentrando quase sem ar a sala dos funcionários, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando seu corpo cair sobre ela, estirando os dois braços, como se uma porta de madeira bem fechada fosse capaz de conter radiação dracônica - o que quer que isso fosse.  
Os olhos da advogada passearam sobre a assistente, que olhava pra frente e pro vazio simultaneamente e com certeza tentava compreender a situação, que, como todas as outras vezes que lhe disseram, "era maior do que ela".  
— Então a Valquíria não te levou pro bunker emergencial dela?  
Pedrita deu um pulo e se encolheu, agora ouvindo a voz de desdém de quem ela nem mesmo sabia que estava ali. Recolheu seus braços para si, abriu a boca algumas vezes tentando responder, no fim decidiu ficar calada e se encurvar ainda mais.  
— Eu odeio quando você faz isso. — Kaylene não conseguia se esforçar a ser simpática, era como se algo acontecesse em seu cérebro e em uma das etápas da sinapse "tentar ser legal" se transformava e saía de sua boca como um insulto ríspido e cru.  
— Isso o que? — perguntou hesitante, olhando para os lados e esperando alguns segundos, tentando entender se foi direcionado a ela, apesar de serem as únicas na sala apertada.  
— Se encolhe.  
Kaylene não falou mais nada, e Pedrita lentamente endireitou suas costas e estufou o peito, e, pela primeira vez olhou para aquela com quem falava e não para o chão, ainda assim seu olhar buscava aprovação.  
Enquanto o silêncio preenchia a sala a secretária mexia os dedos do seu pé, e continuava retraída, apesar de ereta como um soldado depois de levar um esporro, sua bolha de ansiedade a selava à vácuo do resto da situação.  
— Você não gosta de trabalhar pra ela? — perguntou hesitante, ousando falar algo na conversa, agora não mais feita apenas pelos comentarios ácidos de uma pessoa só.  
— Você pergunta isso enquanto a gente está numa masmorra subterrânea renovada pra servir de sala de funcionários, cuja única novidade é a adição de um sofá de três lugares.  
Kaylene se deixou cair no móvel do qual reclamava e fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas. Pedrita analisou o local, realmente, não se deram nem ao menos o trabalho de remover as bases enferrujadas dos grilhões das paredes. A garota não entendia bem porque uma mulher tão respeitada continuava a trabalhar num lugar que odiava tanto. Mas ela não entendia as coisas a maioria das vezes, e estava tudo bem, seu serviço era apenas acatar ordens e não achar um sentido pras coisas.  
Do sofá, a luz de um cristal chamava pra ser atendido. Kaylene suspirou e pegou o aparelho-mineral, mas este foi tomado de sua mão enquanto o colocava do lado de sua orelha.  
— Desculpa! — Pedrita alternava entre estender o cristal de volta para a dona e guarda-lo para si. — é que você não devia fazer o que não quer.  
Kaylene deixou a expressão surpresa e se ajeitou no assento, colocando os braços sobre o encosto e erguendo o olhar pra poder analisar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Deixou-se abrir um sorriso enquanto balançava a cabeça, achando graça de tudo.  
— Que figurinha. Destemida no fundo, mas com muito medo... — pensou alto, e então se arrastou para a ponta e lançou um olhar para o novo espaço desocupado.  
— Ah, você quer que eu-? — Pedrita não terminou a frase e hesitantemente sentou-se, ainda tentando processar o elogio (tinha sido um elogio?) que recebeu.  
Bateu seus joelhos um no outro nervosamente, mas de forma moderada que não pudesse irritar ninguém por perto, era assim que decidia suas ações. O silêncio era tão desconfortável e ela achou que seria melhor dizer algo, mas talvez não, mas... quem sabe? Lançou:  
— Entããão... Apocalipse dragão... Né?!  
— Né. — Kaylene respondeu com a testa franzida, talvez repensando a sua decisão de abrir o espaço.  
— Ela não é tão ruim assim. A Valquíria. — tentou mudar de tópico ao ver que sua primeira tentativa foi um fiasco total, um 1 natural em comunicação interpessoal, típico. — Quer dizer, pra você deve ser péssimo. Mas pra mim é... o suficiente.  
— E o suficiente é bom? — Kaylene perguntou honestamente, mais envolvida no assunto.  
— Eu sou só uma secretária. — A garota riu, como se deixasse de lado a pergunta.  
— Uau, e vamos falar de problemas de autoestima.  
— Disse a que fique em um emprego miserável apesar de ser capaz de fazer bem mais. — Pedrita conteve a enxurrada de palavras que saíam dela com as próprias mãos, cobrindo sua boca. Ela nunca tinha dito algo assim tão diretamente em toda a sua vida. — Ai, Deuses, perdão! Eu não sei o que deu em mim.  
— Tudo bem, você não mentiu.  
Kaylene suspirou, lembrando do maldito contrato vitalício e da horrorosa burocracia e dos termos que se pareciam mais com armadilhas, e o que mais a machucava era ainda conseguir recordar o sentimento vívido de ter sua paixão explorada, e de jurar que nunca mais fariam algo assim com ela. A 'Mãe' realmente era uma jogadora, e ela sabia todas as regras.  
— Você devia falar assim mais vezes. — disse para a menina, enquanto olhava para o teto. Ela por sua vez balançou a cabeça em negação insistentemente.  
— Eu acho que foi uma dessas experiências únicas na vida. — riu-se.  
— Fico feliz que tenha sido comigo. A Valquiria iria ter te decapitado. — Seu sorriso brotou, mostrando os dentes, era quase como lembrar o que era diversão.  
— Totalmente.  
Ficaram as duas em silêncio olhando o teto de pedra com vigas de madeira, era possível ouvir o som dos gritos à distância. Mas parecia tão desconexo, quase como um sonho da qual você não consegue se lembrar muito bem.  
— Você acha que a gente vai morrer? — a mais jovem perguntou num tom baixo, quase como uma confissão.  
— Não. — ajeitava os botões da sua roupa de tribunal, que estava sempre vestindo, pois nunca se sabe.  
— Por que isso tudo começou?  
— Muita merda política chata.  
A secretária se virou, olhando para a outra, parecia interessada em ouvir, e particularmente surpresa em ouvi-la xingando.  
— Ah, você não quer saber sobre, quer?  
Não precisou de uma resposta, prosseguiu explicando uma situação que retomava à uma discussão não resolvida de 10 anos atrás entre os dois reinos. Ouvia algumas perguntas e algumas eram respondidas com "eu já já chego nesse ponto".  
É engraçado como uma coisa leva a outra, e acabaram por conversar sobre basicamente todos os tópicos imagináveis e fofocar (e, meu deus, como Kaylene sentia saudades de poder fofocar sobre o trabalho) principalmente no que tange ao drama familiar de Valquíria, que não é pouco.  
— Acredita que ele se casou com uma orc que ele conheceu no mesmo dia e disse que era pela 'arte'? — Ria no sofá de situações completamente imprudentes, como se o mundo não acabasse do lado de fora.  
Conseguia sentir o olhar de Pedrita recair sobre seu rosto, então se virou para encara-la.  
— O que foi?  
— Você merece mais, Kaylene.  
Não tinha exatamente como responder além de fitar o rosto da outra, iluminado pelo castiçal que acenderam e já estava quase no fim.  
— Você também, Pedrita.  
Seus dedos mindinhos se tocaram e ficaram ali, no tênue brilho se encarando. Kaylene entrou em desespero quando percebeu a mais jovem se inclinar, logo sendo interrompida pelo forte brilho de um cristal. Se voltou e quase deixando-o cair colocou contra sua orelha.  
— Alô?  
— Pedrita, por favor preparara o meu banho de ervas que a radiação resseca a minha pele. — Não podia ficar mais desanimada ao ouvir de quem era a voz, mas quem mais seria?  
— Mas e o apocalipse?  
Ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha mágica.  
— Como você é ingênua, fizeram um acordo, mas você não precisa saber disso. Estarei em casa em 15 minutos, não deixa a água muito gelada.  
Abaixou o minério e repassou as novidades para Kaylene.  
— A coisa- O- O apocalipse- ele já acabou. Eu tenho que ir... arrumar o banho de ervas dela.  
Levantaram simultaneamente sem dizer nada e Kaylene parecia brava enquanto passava pela porta, e Pedrita a seguia, quase dando de cara com sua nuca quando subitamente aquela que ia na frente parou.  
— Pedrita... você gosta de tavernas? — disse Kaylene sem olhar para trás, ainda parada na frente.  
— Sim? — falou com cara de interrogação.  
— Ótimo. — assentiu e continuou andando, onde tomavam caminhos diferentes.  
— É, ótimo. — disse quando ela já estava distante, um pouco atordoada.  
Se pôs a andar e sorriu como não fazia há tempos, seus pensamentos estavam por todo o lugar, mas ela tinha um banho que não era seu pra preparar.


	2. Chapter 2

Com o queixo apoiado nas mãos - a própria caricatura suspirante de quem foi atingido pela flecha certeira do querubim -, Pedrita despejava quase um frasco inteiro de Poção De Bolhas Para Pele Mais Brilhosa ® na banheira de porcelana já cheia de água até a borda.   
Corou ao perceber que estava apaixonada depois de algo tão banal, mas estava tudo bem, a ideia não era tão ruim assim, só... inesperada, e talvez um pouco acidental, se é que existe paixão planejada.  
Seu reflexo na água - agora rosa - da banheira lhe encarava de volta, as olheiras tão fundas quanto um poço, do tipo que não concede desejos mas mata a sede, mas não teve tempo de terminar seus pensamentos porque desviou o olhar para ver Valquíria passando pelas pesadas portas e a enxotando para fora do banheiro, mas não antes de fazer um comentário sobre a temperatura da água "não ser a ideal" para a pele dela.  
Chegando na "copinha" para os funcionários, suspirou e apoiou as costas contra a mesa de madeira, olhava distraída para as ripas do chão de madeira quando ouviu alguém chegando.  
— Ainda está disposta? — Era a voz de Kaylene.  
Virou-se pra direção da mulher com cara de interrogação.  
— À sair comigo.  
O rosto da assistente se iluminou, não era como se estivesse sendo convidada agora, mas Kaylene tinha a re-convidado, e ainda por cima disse "sair COM ela", isso era importane... na mente dela.  
— Sim! — respondeu Pedrita de supetão.  
— Alguma sugestão em particular?  
— Na verdade eu não conheço muitas tavernas, eu não tenho muito tempo.  
— Você realmente dá sua vida por essa mulher.  
— O que eu posso fazer? Alguns tem que comer.  
— E ela tem que devorar sua alma pelo visto.  
Pedrita riu - foi uma piada, certo? - e viu a advogada tirar papel de carta e uma caneta tinteiro de sua mochila e escrever algo.  
— O que você tá fazendo?  
— Enviando uma carta pela minha bolsa diplomática pedindo pra chefe te liberar.  
— Achei que isso era só para emergências  
— Você sabe muita coisa. — parou antes de colocar a carta na bolsa e se virou para a outra garota — E isso é uma emergência.  
Bom, gostava de pensar que Valquíria estava no quarto andar tomando banho e uma escapada - essa seria sua primeira - por algumas horas não deveria ser tão drástica. Mas ela conhecia com quem estavam lidando, e Kaylene tambem, ela sabia que talvez nessas horas a companhia poderia simplesmente desmoronar - literalmente, as pedras são encaixadas e não tem cimento entre elas - durante esse tempo. E ainda assim a advogada teve coragem de mandar uma carta assim tendo a certeza que não seria demitida, ou decapitada. Valquíria realmente deve precisar do trabalho dela. Retomou o pensamento que do castelo - digo, sede da empresa, porque "não usamos mais a palavra castelo, afasta o público" - desmoronando, e teve uma epifania: percebeu que talvez ela não fosse tão dispensável assim, Valquíria também precisava dela pra literalmente as coisas mais banais. Deveria ela se aproveitar disso? Seria se aproveitar, já que o sucesso suegiu graças à todas as chuvas e banhos preparados, chás e cartas levados, conselhos dados?  
— Pedrita?  
— Perdão?  
— O que houve?  
— Hã? Nada! Dilema moral, é complicado. — Falou tão rápido quanto um raio.  
— Se é um dilema é implícito que seja complicado.  
— Você entendeu. — deu uma cotovelada amigável e recebeu um olhar confuso de desaprovação em troca.  
— Então, já decidiu aonde vamos?  
Pedrita ia dizer que não, mas algo lhe ocorreu então apenas levantou e estendeu a mão como resposta.


	3. Chapter 3

Saltaram do cabriolé-taxi onde Pedrita havia indicado quando já estava quase anoitecendo. Era um pub rústico e meio batido, não fosse pela placa quase apagada, poderia passar-se por uma casa esquecida. O lugar parecia maior por dentro, as mesas improvisadas e cadeiras descombinadas praticamente faziam impossível se locomover no lugar segurando duas canecas sem derrubar o conteúdo na cabeça de alguém mas, a julgar pela aparência dos clientes, Kaylene imagina que eles não iriam se importar muito caso isso acontecesse.  
Pedrita sinalizou com a cabeça para um barril com dois bancos localizado no canto, enquanto se desvencilhava com agilidade da dúzia pessoas que estavam no caminho. Com dois copos cheios em mão, Kaylene pediu licença mas isso não fazia muita diferença em meio à falação e risadas, se fosse descrever todo o ambiente, diria que era uma taverna calorosa, mas isso deveria ser porque o lugar não parecia ter janelas.  
Sentaram-se e Pedrita varria o lugar com os olhos, que possuíam um certo... desdém? Felicidade? Desafio? Respirou fundo e parecia sentir familiaridade com o cheiro de cevada e o com rangido de cadeiras sendo arrastadas. Voltou-se para a acompanhante e de repente ficou com um olhar preocupado.  
— Não sei o que me deu, Kaylene. Era o único lugar que eu conhecia, a gente pode ir embora se você quiser, não é o lugar mais legal do mundo.  
— Tudo bem, você parece gostar daqui, então eu gosto.  
A mais nova sorriu enquanto tomava um gole generoso, tentando disfarçar que estava na realidade muito feliz com o último apontamento.  
— Você vinha muito aqui? — Perguntou Kaylene, curiosa.  
— Sim, quer dizer, eu trabalhava aqui, foi meu primeiro emprego. Nada como um pouco de nostalgia despropositada.  
A advogada ergueu o copo na sugestão silenciosa de um brinde, que derramou um pouco do líquido no momento que as canecas se chocaram.  
Passaram duas horas conversando até que Kaylene lançou a pergunta:  
— Pelo que você brindaria hoje na sua vida?  
— Pelo apocalipse dragão! — Falou um pouco alto demais, sendo repreendida com olhares e emitindo um "desculpa" sem som tentando amenizar a situação.  
A outra mulher parecia confusa, como se Pedrita tivesse perdido alguns neurônios pela radiação dracônica, então a garota continuou:  
— Você sabe, por fazer eu te conhecer. Não que a gente não se conhecesse antes, é só que- enfim.  
— Então brindemos — a mais velha ergueu o copo, já levemente bêbada, parecia falar com todo mundo da taverna. — AOS REIS E SEUS CONFLITOS IDIOTAS E INCONSTITUCIONAIS!  
Alguns bêbados em dúvida ergueram os copos e soltaram um "ê!" sem confiança. Pedrita se levantou, vendo que Kaylene era fraca pra bebida, igual à ela, e gritou:  
— ÀS SALAS DE FUNCIONÁRIOS APERTADAS!  
Agora mais pessoas se juntaram ao coro confuso, mas pareciam se divertir um pouco.  
— ÀS BOTAS QUE APERTAM MUITO O CALCANHAR!   
Disse um desconhecido da outra ponta do bar que estava agora em pé na mesa.  
Isso foi o bastante pra iniciar uma onda de bêbados brindando aos mais diversos absurdos da vida, as duas garotas saíram trôpegas e risonhas depois do taverneiro dizer que extrapolaram o limite de consumação.  
Sentaram-se na calçada, com a barriga ainda sacudindo das risadas.  
— Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim. Falam tanto que eu sou muito séria que às vezes até eu acredito. A verdade é que eu não aproveito meu tempo com gente que não vale a pena.  
Pedrita ergueu seus olhos de um milhão de noites.  
— Obrigada.  
Não reparou quando nem como mas seus lábios se uniram num beijo doce.  
E passaram o resto da noite assim, uma se entregando à outra.


End file.
